Naughty or Nice?
by Lorilozz
Summary: Tis the season to be sexy: Haley bit her lip to stop from smiling. If it weren’t for the fact that she was now standing amongst her colleagues at Tree Hill High’s staff Christmas party minus her underwear, she might have found his childish pout comical.


**Title:** Naughty or Nice?

**Summary: **"Haley bit her lip to stop from smiling. If it weren't for the fact that she was now standing amongst her colleagues at Tree Hill High's staff Christmas party minus her underwear, she might have found his childish pout comical."

**Author's Note: **This fic was written for the "'Tis the season to be jolly" challenge on the nhlovenest community at LiveJournal. Thank you to Dawn (BabbleBaby) and Bec (pinkythesupergirl) for all of your help with this piece and Elena (typokween) for the gorgeous banner which can be seen by going to the 'homepage' link on my profile.

**Warnings:** This fic is rated M for adult and sexually explicit themes.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own One Tree Hill or any of its characters.

* * *

Haley surveyed the room cautiously, trying to gauge if anyone was staring at her knowingly, but finding everyone occupied with the festivities, she couldn't help taking in how beautiful the staffroom looked compared to its usual bland atmosphere. The large Christmas tree with its beautiful red and gold decorations and ornaments was topped with a bright gold star, and the tables set up to the side of the room were covered in quality red linen tablecloths now ruined by the food and wine that had been spilled on them. Most of the food was gone now, which was no surprise considering how amazing it had tasted. What was surprising however, was how much money they'd obviously spent on this party considering every time she'd lobbied for new supplies during the year she'd been turned down with a standard line of 'it's not in the budget'. 

Turning back to her husband she found him staring at her ass with a smirk. She tugged on her skirt self consciously, gritting her teeth and narrowing her eyes at her husband when she saw his shoulders shake with the laughter he was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

"This is not funny, Nathan!"

Flattening his palm on her butt cheek, Nathan squeezed tightly for a moment holding back a chuckle as he saw her jaw drop incredulously, her eyes flashing with anger. "Oh c'mon Hales… it's a little funny… and besides, I'm the one who's gonna end up with a bruise out of all of this, not you."

Her eyes darted around the room once more and he couldn't help thinking that she'd make the worst criminal. The girl couldn't hide her guilt to save herself. Not that this was news to Nathan, she always managed to look guilty even when she wasn't.

"Do not laugh Nathan Scott. I'm warning you right now, you laugh and there's no way we'll be finishing what we started any time soon."

He smirked and leaned in to kiss her on the sensitive spot just behind her ear before whispering huskily "Firstly… you finished, and damn did you finish good. I was the one left in need of a cold shower. And secondly, you'd only be punishing yourself as much as you would me. We both know you won't hold out on me babe."

Her eyebrows rose instantly transforming her face from that of his extremely pissed off wife, to one of an extremely pissed off high school teacher. Damn she looked hot. Why weren't the teachers this hot when he was in school? It only took a moment for him to realize what every teenage boy at Tree Hill High was thinking about Mrs. James-Scott on a daily basis – and God forbid, a nightly basis too.

"Try me… and don't look at me like that. Even our six year old doesn't get away with that scowl."

Nathan pouted realizing that his wife was serious and if he wasn't careful he might not be getting laid for a while… and he had definite plans to finish what they'd started as soon as they got home from this suck fest.

Haley bit her lip to stop from smiling. If it weren't for the fact that she was now standing amongst her colleagues at Tree Hill High's staff Christmas party minus her underwear, she might have found his childish pout comical.

"We need to get them back Nathan. I don't know how we're going to sneak out of here again though."

Nathan smirked at his wife before leaning in for a kiss, his arm bumping hers until her red wine spilled on the sleeve of his suit jacket.

"Oh no." Nathan let out an exaggerated sigh. "I'm gonna have to get this cleaned up."

"Nathan! You just bought that suit."

"And you're the smart one in the family?" Nathan smirked again and rolled his eyes. "Hales, I need to go clean up…" Nathan said nodding his head toward the door.

"Oh!" Looking around nervously she let him take her hand and head towards the door. "I wish you hadn't dirtied your jacket though honey." Haley sighed taking in his gorgeous new suit. Teamed with a sky blue shirt, the outfit had a way of bringing out the amazing color of his eyes. Her own outfit of a black pencil skirt and gold silk blouse did the same for her, her large brown eyes almost sparkling next to the golden color.

"Which would you prefer, a dry cleaning bill or a cool breeze down under?"

Trying not to smile at his comment, Haley shook her head and followed his lead. "Okay. Okay. I get your point. Let's go."

Nathan grinned widely, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Mission 'Panty Grab' is good to go."

Even though she wanted to hit him upside the head for making fun of her, even in her flustered state Haley couldn't deny how damn funny this whole situation was… and when she got over the embarrassment it'd make a great story one day. Just as they had almost reached the door, Haley heard a familiar voice and inwardly sighed.

"Haley. I was looking for you earlier but you seemed to have disappeared. We're losing guests like a poorly planned field trip around here." The man said with a chuckle at his own joke.

Nathan groaned inaudibly at the bad joke and the man who'd delivered it, earning an elbow to the ribs from his wife who smiled stiffly at Henry Pompeo, the school's history teacher for the past thirty years who unknowingly had earned himself the nickname Mr. Pompous amongst the student body, and gave him a laugh so fake Nathan couldn't believe the older man didn't see right through it.

"Well if Mr. Scott were in attendance with anyone else I'd have accused him of finding a closet to smuggle his date into, but because it's you Haley dear, I know that can't be true. Besides being led astray by unfortunate influences on a few occasions," he sent a meaningful glance in Nathan's direction and earned a glare in return, "you've always been a beacon of maturity. So responsible. So staid. So… very much like myself."

Nathan watched his wife's façade begin to crumble and knew that while she would probably be on her best behavior, she'd had a few drinks this evening and if she was ever going to lose her manners, tonight could be the night.

"So sorry Henry," Nathan noticed the older man wince. He had always disliked Nathan as a student, and hated the fact that as the spouse of a fellow teacher, he now had every right to address him by his first name. It was just Nathan's subtle way of reminding him that he no longer had any authority over him. "We were just on our way to do… something. It was nice seeing you though." Nathan said with a lack of sincerity, trying not to laugh at the look of contempt on the other man's face. Before he could object, he pulled on his wife's hand and quickly drew her out into the hallway.

"I have to work with him you know." Haley muttered even though they both knew she had no problem with his comments. She hated the way certain people had still never looked past her husband's behavior as a teenager to see the wonderful man he'd become.

"And for that… I feel very, very sorry for you babe."

Haley laughed and gave him a slight shove, catching him off balance and sending him into a set of lockers with a loud bang. Her eyes grew wide with worry but seeing that he was straightening himself and appeared to be fine, she quickly covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. It wasn't very often she could physically best her husband.

"Damn woman! What have you been eating?" Nathan questioned before noticing her giggles. God, she looked adorable. If it weren't for their business like outfits he could almost travel back in time to when they'd walked these halls together as students. She still had that youthful beauty and playfulness, something he could see shining in her eyes in that moment.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that Hales!"

Realizing he was about to make a grab for her, Haley began running down the hallway… although it was made quite difficult by the fact she was wearing heels. Nathan watched his wife running down the hall awkwardly in her shoes and purposefully slowed down, enjoying the game too much to want to catch her too soon. She kept looking back over her shoulder, her eyes shining with excitement and he felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Life may not have turned out how he'd planned it, but he had everything he could ever want or need. He had Haley and their son. Their family was everything to him.

Haley could hear him quickly gaining on her and knowing she couldn't out run him she grabbed for the nearest door handle and threw the door open preparing to lock him out. Lost in his thoughts Nathan realized too late that she'd stopped still in the doorway of one of the classrooms and to stop himself from bowling her over, he wrapped an arm around her waist and used his other hand to grip onto the door, stopping them both from flying further into the room and most likely landing on their asses.

After making sure she was alright, Nathan was about to ask why she'd stopped still but when he followed her horrified gaze he realized exactly why she'd been frozen in the doorway. Right there on the desk at the front of the room was Mrs. Plumcott, the matronly geography teacher, who was surely in her sixties, making out with Santa Clause. Nathan had no idea which teacher had dressed up in the red suit for this event, but he sure was doing more than asking her to sit on his knee. With all the panting and moaning, it wouldn't have surprised him if clothes started flying any second, and they were obviously so into their little make out session that they had no idea they'd acquired an audience.

His arm still wrapped around Haley's waist, Nathan pulled her out of the doorway, not wanting either of them to suffer the embarrassment of being caught staring. Haley glanced at him quickly to study his expression and was glad to see he looked as shocked as she did.

"Oh My God! We just saw Santa having getting down and dirty with Mrs. Plumcott!" Nathan whispered causing them both to laugh quietly not wanting the amorous couple to hear them. They made it a few steps before the sound of the door banging loudly had then stopping still, hearts racing as they realized immediately that no matter how hot and heavy the other couple were getting, there was no way they could have missed the sound of the door slamming shut.

"Holy shit. Let's go!"

Haley squealed as Nathan took her hand in his and raced down the hallway pulling her along behind him. She felt the laughter bubbling up in her throat and couldn't stifle it any longer. After they had turned a corner and were far enough to be sure they wouldn't be caught, Nathan turned to look at his wife, the exhilaration in her face, the pure joy in her smile. He stopped running and pulled her to him, capturing her lips in a fierce kiss. She succumbed to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and molding herself against him as he backed them up to the wall which was covered with posters and notices for school activities. It really did remind him of them making out as boyfriend and girlfriend between classes… not that it had happened often. While he'd been happy to skip class in a heartbeat before he'd met Haley, she'd quickly whipped him into shape and he'd soon been attending all of his classes.

Reluctantly she pulled away. "We probably shouldn't do this here."

Nathan stroked her cheek and pecked her lips quickly. "You're right. Besides, we've still got a mission to complete."

Haley blushed having forgotten the whole purpose of their little adventure after being caught up in the excitement. "C'mon then. We really should get this over with and back to the party as soon as possible. People are definitely going to notice us disappearing a second time."

Entering the Tutor Centre a few minutes later Nathan flicked on the lights and turned to his wife who was still going on about the fact that she wasn't going to be able to look at Mrs. Plumcott the same way ever again… and knowing his wife, she probably wouldn't. He could imagine the slight blush that would bloom on her cheeks every time she spoke to the other teacher, remembering the clinch she'd witnessed her in.

"Old people get horny too babe. I'll be trying to get into your pants until we're so old we can't move anymore. Let Mrs. Plumcott get her jollies with the king of jolly himself."

"I know, but it's just… she's always so strict and conservative. She's almost as bad as Henry Pompeo. I mean, she was glaring at us earlier when you pecked my cheek during the toasts. It's just so hypocritical."

"Just forget it babe. She and Mr. Pompous just have nothing better to do than sit in judgment of others and wish they had it as good as us."

Thinking of the uptight history teacher had her blood boiling. "Urgh! I can't stand him. It's like he thinks we're kindred spirits or something." Haley shuddered exaggeratedly. "So responsible. So staid."

Nathan watched her pace the length of the Tutor Centre mimicking Mr. Pompous and couldn't help but find the whole situation hilarious.

"Ha! I'm nothing like that pompous jackass. I am not boring!" Hearing a faint chuckle Haley spun around to glare at her husband and asked in a chillingly sweet voice "Something to say, honey?"

Nathan schooled his features immediately, not prepared to get himself into any further trouble that evening. He honestly didn't think she'd carry out her threat, but there was no way he was going to risk it. He'd already had a serious case of blue balls forced upon him in the last couple of hours and he was going to be making love to his wife before the night was over!

"No baby. You're right. You're totally irresponsible. You are a risk taker! I mean if you were boring would you have let me do to you what I did in here earlier?" His words gradually becoming low and husky, sending a slight shiver down her spine.

A rosy blush appeared on her cheeks and Nathan felt a further pull in his groin, cursing himself for being so responsive to her. It had been damn near impossible to calm his aching cock down after they were interrupted earlier. He wasn't sure if he could do it again. They'd been married almost eight years and he'd done almost everything imaginable to that delicious body of hers and her to his, but he could still make her blush. It was such a turn on.

He watched her gaze travel lower to the fast growing bulge in his pants, fascinated by the play of emotions on her face. They had a great sex life and even with their jobs and a child they still managed to make love regularly, but the way she was looking at him now was completely different to the way she looked at him in their bedroom at night when she'd nuzzle his neck, nipping at his jaw a signal he knew meant that she wanted to make love. No, this look was full of pure, unadulterated lust. He could practically feel the sexual vibrations coming off her body and his own body reacted accordingly. His cock now ached as it strained against the zipper of his black slacks and he knew his heart rate had sped up immeasurably.

Haley finally pulled her eyes away from the evidence of Nathan's arousal and looked into his eyes which were as dark as a winter night's sky. They'd been the same color not two hours ago as she'd sat perched on the table, Nathan kneeling between her legs, his tongue lapping at her drenched centre right after he'd made her come; made her see stars and have to strangle her cries even though she'd felt like screaming out for the world to hear. Her orgasm so powerful she hadn't cared that she was on school property and that getting caught with her husband's head between her legs would not only be so mortifying that she'd possibly die of embarrassment, but, although unlikely, it was also possible her job could be have been put in jeopardy.

That was probably why she'd panicked and fled the room without remembering her panties where lying on the floor, when they'd heard a door banging shut somewhere down the hall. It had been far away enough to be fairly certain no one had seen or heard them, but it was enough to bring her crashing back to reality… and to send her knee colliding into Nathan's jaw as she scrambled to right herself. She could see the skin starting to discolor and knew he'd be a baby about it tomorrow and demand lots of kisses to soothe the affected area.

Zeroing in on his erection again Haley decided there was a different part of his anatomy she'd rather sooth with kisses at that moment and quickly walked past him, locking the door and shutting off the lights. It was almost pitch black at first except for the beam coming through the small glass pane in the door, but her eyes soon adjusted to the light and she could see her husband standing where she'd left him.

"Hales? What are you doing?"

Rather than answer she approached him saucily, a sway to her hips as her high heeled shoes tapped on the floor. This whole situation was wrong. She'd never really thought of herself as a person who got off on the possibility of being caught but she felt a thrill at idea of them doing something so dangerous; of doing something so out of character.

Nathan saw her approach and the breath left him as he watched the silhouette of her gorgeous body move forward, the light of the hallway spilling into the room and outlining the curves that he knew as well as the back of his hand. Damn she was stunning. He was about to speak, to tell her exactly how amazing she looked but he didn't have the chance as she pulled his head down to hers, covering his mouth and kissing him senseless. It felt as though she was devouring him and he was happy to offer himself up for her feasting pleasure.

His mouth was hot, his tongue silky smooth as she showed him in that one kiss just how much she wanted him. Needed him. Craved him! Her body was on fire and the only thing to put out the flames was to be with him, have him thrusting inside her, sending her spiraling into oblivion as she writhed with pleasure. Every time they made love she wondered how it could be so good between them. How they'd gotten so lucky to have such amazing sexual chemistry when they hadn't shared their bodies until their wedding night. She smiled against his lips when she heard him groan at the sensation of her nails scraping against his scalp.

She broke off the kiss and knew he was about to protest before she silenced him with a finger against his lips and trailed it down his chest as she lowered herself to her knees. She could barely see his face in the dark, but knew his expression as she heard the sharp intake of breath that followed the first tug on his belt. She could barely see a thing but had no trouble undressing him at all. It was such familiar action as they still seemed to be tearing each others clothes off to catch a quickie in the snatches of time they could find when their son wasn't around.

Haley was so intent on undoing his belt and slacks that she hadn't realized he'd shed himself of his suit jacket until he dropped it down beside her.

"Kneel on this baby. The ground's too hard on your knees."

Her heart fluttered at his thoughtfulness. Here he was about to get the blow job of all blow jobs and his first instinct is to make sure she's comfortable. It wasn't something she could include in a hallmark card but it were moments like these that made her love him so deeply.

In no time Nathan's pants were falling down around his ankles and he kicked them off and away to the side, his body so tense he thought he'd snap if her lips weren't wrapped around him immediately. Any moment she'd lower the waist band of his boxers and that unbelievable mouth of hers would engulf him. She'd be licking him, sucking him…

"Baby?" He questioned when the moment never came. His hand which was tangled in her hair began to shake and he heard her laugh, slightly at first before it grew louder and she shook more and more as her chuckles increased.

He doubted anything at that moment would have surprised him more than her laughter. It wasn't every day a guy stood naked before his kneeling wife who happened to be in hysterics. It was hardly good for stroking his ego… especially when he wished she was stroking something else entirely. Looking down he could see her outline, but what stood out more where the glow in the dark snowmen on his silk boxers. He'd thought them hilarious in the novelty store as he chuckled along with Lucas, imagining Haley's reaction, and then he'd still marveled at their hilarity a few hours earlier while dressing for the party… but somehow they weren't so funny anymore. They were supposed to be a bit of a laugh, but so far their only purpose seemed to be to act as a cock block!

"Oh honey these are adorable. When did you get them?" Haley chuckled as she reached out to smooth a finger over one of the snowmen that glowed in the surrounding darkness. She realized her mistake immediately at the feel of her husband's erection twitching beneath the silky material. Quickly looking up into his face she could tell even from this distance and with minimal light that he was on the edge, and just knowing how much he wanted her at that moment had her forgetting all about glowing snowmen, pretentious teachers and a fondling Santa, and instead focusing on nothing but her husband.

She stroked him through the material once more and the groan emitted from his throat sent a tingle all the way to her already dampening core. Grasping the elastic of his shorts, she pulled them down, his erection springing free of its confines, bobbing in front of her. Her hands ran up and down his thighs, lightly scraping over his soft skin and fine sprinkling of hair before moving around to cup his ass. She wanted him so badly tonight; wanted to pleasure him so badly that instead of taking it slow and teasing him with soft kisses and flicks of the tongue, she pulled him forward and let his hot shaft slide right past her lips and into her mouth.

The sensation was so intense he thought he'd pass out. Haley was no longer shy when it came to sex, but it wasn't often she simply took control like this and he was loving every second of it. He could barely see her, but knew she was looking up at him as she moved along his length, the light catching her eyes. He moved slightly with her, unable to stop the natural rhythm building up inside of him, and speared his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp, something he knew turned her on to no end.

When he knew he was getting to the point of no return Nathan pulled back, leaning down grasp her around the waist and pull her up to her feet. He kissed her then, pouring every bit of his love and lust into it. Her hand moved between them and delicate fingers wrapped around his throbbing dick, barely making it all the way around. She still remembered the first time she saw him naked and for a few horrifying seconds wondering how he was ever going to fit… but he did. He fit her perfectly.

"I need you Nathan." She whispered against his lips while stroking him steadily.

"Are you sure baby? We almost got caught before." He knew it was stupid considering what she'd just done, but he wasn't sure if he'd be able to stop once he buried himself inside her.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know if it's the wine, or the danger of getting caught… or the need to prove I am nothing like Mr. Pompous, but I want this. I want you right here, right now."

Nathan pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and wished he could see her face more clearly. The mention of alcohol had him worried that maybe she was a little drunk and would not be doing this if she were thinking clearly. As if reading his thoughts she leaned up and kissed him, her tongue snaking out to trace the sensual curve of his lips.

"I'm not drunk babe. I know exactly what I'm doing and exactly what I want… and right now? I want you to fuck me."

He smiled at her boldness. There were so many facets to Haley's personality and that included the bedroom. She could go from sweet and virginal one night, to throwing him down on the bed the next and it was obvious what mood she was in tonight. He took hold of her hand ready to guide her over to the table he'd sat her on earlier, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"The wall."

He raised an eyebrow even though it was probably too dark for her to see but didn't question her and instead began unbuttoning her blouse while savaging her lips once more. She pulled away and stilled his hand.

"Leave them on."

He held back a smile, knowing that even though she was being daring and taking a risk, there was still a cautious part of her that would never disappear. They had a much better chance of getting away with this interlude if they didn't have to get dressed should they hear someone coming. He nodded his agreement and ran his hands down her sides, over her thighs and down to the hem of her skirt, lifting it up until it bunched around her hips giving him access to the place he most wanted to touch.

She felt one hand knead her ass as he moved the other to the inside of her thigh, moving teasingly close to where she ached for his touch, before moving away again. She stirred against him, her body telling him where he was needed and he acquiesced, his thumb softly stroking her swollen clit. Her head fell back against the wall and his lips traveled along her exposed throat, kissing and sucking her soft skin. He smiled as he felt the vibrations from her soft moans.

The sounds grew louder as he slipped a finger inside her wet heat, curling the digit up to hit the spot he knew would drive her crazy. She moved with him and when he slipped another two fingers inside she began to ride his hand, creating a blissful friction that had her skin tingling, and a light sheen of sweat starting to form on her brow. Her knees were growing weaker by the second and she hitched one leg around his thigh, using a hand to hold onto one of his strong toned arms while the other cupped the back of his head, bringing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss.

"I'm gonna come." She whispered throatily. "Oh God, that's so good, right there."

Nathan covered her mouth as she came, capturing her cries of rapture and almost losing it himself at the feel of his fingers drenched with her come, and the way her body quivered against him. He held her like that, stroking her down from her climax and peppering her face with kisses as she regained the strength to stand on her own again.

"I love you" Nathan whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too." She smiled, grinding against him causing his erection moving against her stomach and her husband to take a few quick breaths to steady himself. "As much as I loved that… and I thank you for making me come twice already tonight… I really, really want you inside me."

In one quick movement Nathan had her legs wrapped around his waist and his cock thrusting inside of her. There was no easing into this, no build up of pace. His powerful thrusts were hard and fast and exactly what she needed. She could feel him hitting the spot every time and she reveled in the feel of him pressing her against the wall, their bodies so close that not even a sheet of paper could fit between them. She usually loved to feel the soft scraping of his chest against her nipples, but she was happy to give that up tonight for this amazing experience. She'd never felt so free, so rebellious… so naughty before. It added a whole different element to their lovemaking.

And that's what this was. It was hard and fast and definitely fit into the 'fucking' category, but it didn't matter where, when or how the couple shared their bodies… the love they had for each other always played a huge part.

Haley gasped as Nathan shifted her slightly, pinning her more firmly against the wall while placing a hand out for balance. Using her grip around his waist for support, she moved against him, creating a further friction, her sensitive clit rubbing against him with each stroke and bringing her even closer to her third orgasm of the evening. God she felt sorry for every other woman on the planet who didn't get to make love to Nathan Scott.

He could feel it at the base of his spine, that tell-tale tingling sensation that came before he… well, came. Feeling her walls clamping down around him as she built up to her peak, he pounded harder the sound of flesh on flesh, heavy breathing and her pleasure filled cries filling the room. He was almost there and snaking a hand between them, he rubbed her pulsing clit, immediately feeling her thighs grip him harder and her breath hitch as she reached her climax. And with white heat coursing through his veins, Nathan flew over the edge as Haley's walls gripped him tightly, their mouths fused, locked together as intimately as their lower halves.

Fighting for air, Nathan dropped his head to her shoulder feeling her breasts heaving beneath her blouse and wishing that she was naked so that he could taste the soft, salty skin of her breasts. He practically purred as she ran her hands up his neck and into his hair, stroking softly. What they'd just shared was so intense, carnal, primal… yet now as they basked in the afterglow there was nothing but tenderness in each touch.

Lowering her to her feet, Nathan pulled her tight against him, not ready to let her go. "That was amazing Hales. We should do this more often."

"Sure baby. We'll just sneak into the school whenever we feel like it." Haley laughed rolling her eyes, but not without noticing the gleam in his own.

"Don't even think about it."

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You'll crack one day. Just wait and see babe."

Once straightened up with all clothing in tact, Haley turned on the light, adjusting to the brightness. Looking around the Tutor Centre where she'd spent so much of her time during high school, she blushed profusely thinking about what she'd just done. Nathan moved in behind her and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "You have no idea how many times I imagined doing that with you in this very room. You just made a fantasy come to life."

Haley laughed and whacked him playfully. "So is that what you used to be thinking about when I'd catch you in a daydream. You were fantasizing about taking me up against the wall?"

Nathan smirked turning her around to face him. "The wall, the floor, the chairs, the tables… anywhere really." Taking in her shocked face he laughed. "I was a sixteen year old boy Hales and you were my girl… of course I was thinking about it."

"Well I suppose I had a few fantasies of my own back then." She quipped.

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Maybe another time… but right now we need to get back to the party before anyone gets suspicious."

Nathan laughed and headed for the door. "Yeah, Mr. Pompous is probably checking closets as we speak."

"Oh crap!" Haley exclaimed, while crouching down on the floor, frantically moving chairs out of her way.

"What is it Hales?"

"My panties… they're not here." Standing up and running her hands through her hair, she bit her lip worriedly. "I left them on floor when we raced out of here earlier and now they're gone"

Nathan's jaw dropped. He couldn't give a God damn about her panties and whether or not she was wearing them or if she ever got them back, but the thought that some other guy could have his wife's underwear did not sit well. Seeing Haley start to panic, he quickly moved toward her and gently rubbed her back.

"Just breathe. It's ok. Maybe the cleaners found them."

Haley sent him an incredulous glance. "Cleaners? At ten pm on a Saturday four days before Christmas? I don't think so. Oh God, what are we gonna do?"

Nathan pulled her into a hug. "Nothing."

She started to protest but he continued. "We're going to do nothing because even if someone did find them, there is no way that anyone is going to know who they belong to… unless you've started embroidering your name into your underwear?"

"You're the one obsessed with my underwear. You'd have noticed by now." Haley joked

"True" Nathan laughed in agreement, not one bit ashamed of the fact that he still got turned on by the sight of his wife's underwear simply hanging on their clothes line. As far as he was concerned, Haley was damn sexy and so was her underwear; all of it, from the lacy thongs to the plain white cotton panties.

"No one is going to know it's yours."

Haley chuckled with relief. He was absolutely right. Nobody would ever know that the panties were hers or how they had ended up on the floor of the Tutor Centre.

"Okay. We look presentable, so if you can try to look a little less guilty, we should get away with this no problem."

"Not helping, Nathan. I'm not trying to look guilty… I just can't hide it. I'm nervous."

Wrapping an arm around her waist, Nathan tipped her back like they were dancing the tango and kissed her thoroughly until she felt boneless.

"Still nervous?"

Haley giggled. "No. But can we just say our goodbyes and get out of here?"

"Hell yes. You and Luke are like the only non-boring people at this party. I was ready to go five minutes after we walked in the door. I'd be happy to never come to one of these again."

He sounded like such a child when he whined about her work parties, not that there were many, but she couldn't really blame him. She liked and respected her colleagues, but they weren't exactly the most stimulating company. However, she doubted Nathan would complain about attending if she promised him a night like this each year. "What? And miss out on having sex in all the places we wanted to but never did when we were students? I suppose we could decline the invitation next year…although I did have this one fantasy…"

"Okay, so maybe I was a bit hasty." Nathan quickly back-tracked, his eyes now wide and eager. "What's the fantasy Hales?"

Playing innocent Haley started walking away from him. "No, it doesn't matter. I don't want to drag you along to these boring parties anymore."

"Oh, baby you know I'd do anything for you. If it makes you happy I'll come along."

She smirked at his quick turnaround and the sickeningly sweet tone of his voice. "Well, if you really want to come next year…"

"I do Hales. It's important to show you're part of the team here at Tree Hill High, so we'll definitely be here next year. So what was this fantasy of yours?" He looked like exactly how she imagined their son would look in a few days time before opening the biggest present under the tree.

"The boys locker room." She stated matter-of-factly and watched his quick intake of breath, a sure indication that he loved the idea. "You and me on the coach's desk to be exact."

Nathan swallowed as he was bombarded with images of them making love on Whitey's desk… or rather, Lucas' desk now as coach of the Ravens. Damn that would be priceless.

"You have yourself a date Mrs. Scott. Next year we're playing in the locker room… and Lucas' office."

Haley's eyes widened at the thought. If her best friend ever found out… It wasn't likely, but it added an even bigger thrill and the added extra of knowing that if Lucas did find out some day, he'd hate it. She'd been sleeping with his brother for almost eight years and Luke still blocked his ears when the subject came up.

"Deal." Haley gave him a kiss before linking her arm through his and leaving the Tutor Centre behind. She smirked as she looked back down the hall, knowing she'd never look at the room the same way again.

Making their way back into the party Haley found she was actually pretty relaxed. God knows she should be after what Nathan had just done to her. It was strange that she had been so self conscious earlier without her underwear but now she just felt like she and Nathan had a dirty little secret. Rather than feeling embarrassed, it now gave her a thrill.

"Hmm hmm"

The couple turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat. Lucas stood before them looking slightly uncomfortable and shuffling his feet, his hands jammed into his jacket pockets.

"Hey Luke, what's up?"

Haley eyed her best friend warily, noticing that he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with them, especially her.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Um, I think these are yours."

Haley stood frozen with shock watching as Luke discreetly dropped her panties into Nathan's hand when he realized she wasn't going to offer her own. How the hell did he know they were hers? This was so embarrassing.

Nathan narrowed his eyes playfully at his brother. "And how would you know what my wife's underwear looks like?"

Seeing the light on in the Tutor Centre while taking a break from the party earlier, and then spotting the panties on the ground had been a big tip off as to what had been going on, and while initially finding it amusing, the thought of having to confront Nathan and Haley with the evidence was more than a little mortifying for Lucas. Nathan's teasing seemed to take a little of the awkwardness out the situation though, and Lucas smirked at his brother, giving him a 'wouldn't you like to know' look which Haley knew was meant to taunt his fiercely protective brother… and help ease his own awkwardness.

"The thought of any of the other female teachers wearing these…" Lucas indicated the sexy lace panties in a burgundy color, "well… gross. I really can't see one of the oldies like Mrs. Plumcott wearing lacy underwear. She probably hasn't had sex in like fifty years."

Remembering what they'd witnessed earlier, the couple couldn't contain their laughter even when they knew they were drawing attention to themselves. An hour ago they'd have agreed with Luke, but now they knew better.

Luke shook his head at their antics and continued. "Actually, my girl's got the same kind." He turned to Nathan with a smirk. "You know what our wives are like when they go shopping. Sometimes they're like twins buying matching stuff... and seeing as though I didn't get laid in the Tutor Centre tonight, it was pretty obvious who did."

"Luke!" Haley admonished with a whack on the arm, her face heating up at the comment.

"Your loss bro." Nathan shrugged with a smirk. "Speaking of, we're getting out of here." Haley groaned and buried her red face in his shoulder.

"I don't wanna know." Luke laughed with a fake shudder before kissing Haley's cheek and hugging his brother goodbye. "Now be good or Santa won't come!"

Haley laughed, looking over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at her best friend childishly. Turning back around she found herself on the receiving end of a disapproving glare from Mrs. Plumcott who'd obviously seen her immature behavior. She felt herself start to flush with embarrassment at being caught, but then the she was hit with the memory of the older woman in a heated make out session with Santa. Instead of looking away, Haley looked the woman in the eye as she and Nathan came closer to her as they approached the exit and smirked while humming the tune to 'I saw Mommy kissing Santa Clause' just loud enough for Mrs. Plumcott to hear. The other woman's jaw dropped before she quickly scurried away looking white as a sheet.

Hearing his wife's chuckle, Nathan looked down at her questioningly and she just shrugged, shaking her head. Making a discreet exit, Nathan pulled his wife more tightly into his side and kissed the top of her head affectionately. "So is Santa coming to you this year, Hales?"

"I don't know. Have I been naughty or nice?" she asked playfully, hugging him tighter.

"Naughty. You've definitely been very, very naughty." Nathan stopped as they reached their car and turned towards his wife, sliding his hand up her back and into her silky hair before lowering his mouth to hers.

She smiled against his lips and whispered "Eh… nice is overrated."


End file.
